USF is a storage standard drafted by many semiconductor corporations of the industry to replace eMMC and SD cards, every channel of the transmission interface of which has a transmission rate ranging from 2.9 to 5.8 Gbps. Even UFS 1.0 provides a bandwidth of 600 MB/s for every channel in each direction, needless to say UFS 2.0 doubles that to 1.2 GB/s.
The contour of a UFS card is irregular with one wave shaped side and has a length of 15 mm at most, a width of 11 mm at most and a thickness of 1.0 mm at most.
Nowadays more and more cell phones are provided with UFS high speed flash memory cards. Compared with currently popular Micro SD cards, UFS cards are faster to transmit. Therefore, the use of Micro SD cards has been eliminated from a new generation of cell phone products of many dominant brands.
However. Micro SD cards are still widely used, as a result of which people has been seeking a coexistence way of UFS cards and Micro SD cards.